danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chihiro Fujisaki/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Chihiro's_design.png|Chihiro's design 78.jpg|From the art book. Beta DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Chihiro in the beta version (Top - the first order from right to left). increi.png|Chihiro's beta design. Betajunkoandchihiro.jpg|A newer version of Chihiro's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Junko Enoshima. ''Danganronpa Early Fujisaki.png|Chihiro's early design. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Chihiro on ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Chihiro and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaFujisaki'sBeta.jpg|Chihiro's beta close up. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Chapter 2 Morningexercises.png|Attending Monokuma's morning exercises. Chihiro_gym_bag.png|Chihiro encountered by Celestia Ludenberg in the storage room. Chihiro_death.png|Chihiro's corpse. Elevator_of_the_First_Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 3 Mondo,_Leon_and_Chihiro_Photo_Game.png|Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata and Chihiro in a photo found in the third floor. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Chihiro in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Chihiro escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Chihiro's room. Fujisaki's undergarments.png|Chihiro's underwear. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 2 Chihirotaichi.jpg|Chihiro with his father, Taichi Fujisaki. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Episode 11 Taka, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro.PNG|Taka, Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro working together to seal up Hope's Peak Academy. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Opening KiyotakaIshimaru and Chihiro Fujisaki in the DR anime opening HQ.png|Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Chihiro in the opening. Episode 01 Chihiro's_introduction_anime_Ep1_HQ.png|Chihiro's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Chihiro and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Danganronpa The Animation 01 Fujisaki scared.jpg|Chihiro looking scared after Monokuma starting the Killing Game. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Chihiro watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 03 Kuwata looking nervously around at his classmates.jpg|Leon looking at his classmates before getting dragged away in to his execution. Fujisaki anime episode 3.jpg|Chihiro shocked as he witnesses Leon executed by Monokuma. Episode 04 FujisakiCorpse.jpg|Chihiro's corpse. Celestia and Fujisaki in the storage room.jpg|Chihiro confronts by Celeste in the storage room. Kyoko invesitgating Chihiro murder.PNG|Chihiro's body being investigated. Episode 05 Young_Fujisaki_HQ.png|Young Chihiro. Fujisaki_crossdressing_HQ.png|Chihiro crossdressing. Fujisaki_reading_the_letter_HQ.png|Chihiro reading the shocking letter containing his secrets. Fujisaki's_determination_HQ.png|Chihiro determined to become stronger. Fujisaki_asking_Mondo_for_help_HQ.png|Chihiro asking Mondo in helping him become stronger. Episode 06 OwadaKuwataFujisaki in a photo.jpg|Mondo, Leon and Chihiro in a photo. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. End Cards Ep04end.png|Chihiro in the end card of episode 04. Ed6.png|Chihiro in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Chihiro in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Chihiro in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 11 Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, Sayaka.png|Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, and Sayaka appeared in Makoto's hallucination. Mondo butter.png|Chihiro and Mondo dying in Makoto's hallucination. |-| Manga= File:Fujisakichibi.png|Chihiro, chibi-style. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Chihiro's reaction to Mukuro Ikusaba's death. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Chihiro's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Chihiro Volume 3 Cover.jpg|Chihiro on the Act 3 Cover Page. Chibhiro derpressed about all his friends deaths.png|Chihiro depressed about his friend's deaths. File:Fujisakimanga.png|Surprised Chihiro. Naegi talking about the old computer.png|Makoto explaining to Chihiro about the old laptop. Chihiro trying to fix th computer.png|Chihiro working on the laptop. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Chihiro's reaction after Byakuya comments on the murders being a game. File:Fujisaki2.png|Chihiro stands up to Byakuya Togami. File:Fujisaki3.png|Chihiro explains the events in the library. Chihiro about to cry.png|Chihiro processing Mondo's words. File:Fujisaki4.png|Chihiro comforted by everyone's words. File:Fujisaki5.png|Chihiro talks to Alter Ego for the first time. Chihiro with his bag.png|Chihiro going to train with Mondo. File:Fujisaki6.png|Chihiro admits his secret. File:Fujisaki7.png|Chihiro determined to change. File:Fujisaki8.png|Chihiro, concerned with Mondo's behavior. File:Fujisaki9.png|Chihiro's corpse. Chihiro's strung up corpse.png|Chihiro's corpse after being altered by Byakuya. |-| Novel= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Chihiro as he appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Chihiro in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Chihiro's (Haruka Ishida) Full Outfit in the play. Chihiro in the official stage outtfit 2.jpg|Chihiro's (Makoto Okunaka) Full Outfit in the play. 8328.png|A selfie from Haruka Ishida as Chihiro. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Chihiro played by Haruka-sensei again.png|Chihiro's (Haruka Ishida) outfit in the play. Chihiro played by Miyuki.png|Chihiro's (Mizuki (THE HOOPERS)) outfit in the play. Chihiro played by Chinami.png|Chihiro's (Chinami Moriyama) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= ChiIshiMondo.jpg|Official Art. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official scan. Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Tumblr mviym9jWaU1rkcu9zo1 400.jpg|Chihiro on the cover of ''Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4 with Taka and Mondo. Aoi, Sakura and Chihiro DVD cover vol 4.jpg|Chihiro, Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4. Chihiro from DR Relaoded.png|Official art from the DR Reload book. chigun.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art with Gundham Tanaka and Monomi. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Chishimondoposter.jpg|Official Art. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Chihiro with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction on the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Robo Justice official art.jpg|Robo Justice and Class 78RJ and Class 78th. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 3.png DA1 concept art 4.png |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Fujisaki Programmer Official Site 2.jpg|Chihiro on the official game site (character part). Chihiro Fujisaki- Profile Dangan Ronpa Site English.png|Chihiro Fujisaki's profile on the English site. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chihiro on the official site.png|Chihiro on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Choose your character.png|Chihiro on the character select screen. Chihiro_Official_Anime_Site.png|Chihiro on the official anime site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Чихиро Фуджисаки es:Galería:Chihiro Fujisaki Category:Image galleries